Under the Sea
by gingermemequeen
Summary: Underneath the deep, murky waters of the ocean, a world unimaginable to humans exists. (Eremika Little Mermaid Disney AU)
1. Up where they walk, up where they run

This is a continuation of a piece I wrote for Eremika Week 2018 . Besides reading the first part here, you can also read it in that collection with a bunch of other Eremika stories. I really enjoyed writing this and decided to expand it to fully cover the entire Little Mermaid story. This will be four parts total. Enjoy :)

…

The sea is a mystery. It is a wonder that gently entrances the nearby sailor or strikes harshly with its fangs bared. The water laps quietly and rhythmically against the side of a ship as sunlight reflects the dark water. Hidden under the surface is a world not known to the human eye.

Tiny bubbles rise from the ocean floor as the green kelp sways with the motion of the tide. A sparkling green tail pushes against the water and forces the tropical fish nearby to scatter. Following the creature is a small, yellow-scaled fish. It struggles to keep up its pace as the mercreature ahead of him moves quick and smoothly through the long strands of dark green kelp.

"Come on, Armin. A little more," the tan merman calls as they reach the end of the forest. The deep blue ocean beyond is enticing.

"Won't your mother ask where you are? She doesn't like you wandering off, Eren," the timid fish warns.

Eren rolls his eyes and pushes the last bit of long kelp away with his hand.

"You're sounding more and more like Levi every day," he mutters as he uses his tail to glide through the ocean waters once more. "Don't be such a guppy."

Armin sighs and wiggles his tiny tail fin to keep up with his friend.

"We're almost there anyway," Eren promises. He can see the deep sea cave in the distance and the large boulder keeping hidden his desires from the rest of Atlantica. A quick turn of his head shows no sign of fish nor mercreature in the distance, so he descends toward the underwater grotto.

"Are you going to find a place for your new, er, what's it called again?" Armin asks.

"Reiner called it a dinglehopper," Eren says as he holds up the slim, silver object in his hand. He pushes the stone away and enters into the magnificent world he has created for himself.

Lined on the grotto's rocky walls are treasures he's collected in his adventures past the sea kingdom's gates. He carefully places the dinglehopper next to a silver vase and stands back to admire it shine in the underwater moonlight.

Eren lets out a deep sigh and slowly revolves around the entirety of his secret cavern. There's something so fascinating about life above the surface that he cannot describe. Why be confined to the gates of the kingdom when there is a world above that demands exploring? He's heard of raging fires, ice that falls from the sky, and dense forests that touch the sky, but tradition dictates that he live in this undersea world instead.

What he would give to have his own two legs. Eren can always escape to the surface when the confines of the ocean are too much to bear, but he can never explore, dance, run, _walk,_ like the humans do.

"Your mother would be furious to know this place exists," a gruff voice comes from below him.

Eren glances down, startled, when he sees the dark crab scuttling across the ocean sand.

"Levi. You were following us," he realizes.

"Your mother's orders."

"Don't tell," Armin begs, swimming toward the sea crab. "He's not doing anything wrong, I swear. We may go to the surface every once in a while, but—"

"Armin," Eren hisses.

Levi's pupils widen. "The surface? Queen Carla will be furious if she knew her only son was—"

"That's why you can't tell," Eren begs.

"She's asked me to keep an eye on you, little brat. You two are coming back with me, _now,_ before you—" he points his dark claw at Eren, "—get yourself in anymore trouble."

Eren sinks slowly to the ocean floor. "Haven't you ever had a dream? You've never wished to see what life is like beyond Atlantica?"

"No. I'm a simple crab who is content being loyal to the kingdom. And you should—"

The crab pauses as Eren's face twists into a frown. Levi has been a close guardian since Eren's birth, but Eren knows exactly what sympathetic look to give the crab in order to get his way.

Levi growls and clacks his claws together. "Fine! I'll keep your little hideout secret for now, but if I catch you doing anything else—"

"Thank you!" Eren exclaims. He swoops down and picks the crab up in his hands, grinning at him.

"Let's go," Levi mutters.

The boulder is rolled back into place, and Eren's desires are hidden once again as their underwater movements spur a stream of bubbles behind them.

...

A fresh ocean breeze inflates the sails of a nearby ship. A young woman in a button-downed white top and tan pants leans over the side of the boat, watching dolphins leap alongside it. Her dark hair blows in the wind. She breathes in deeply, letting the ocean air fill her lungs.

"Isn't this great, Sasha?" she calls to her advisor and close companion. "The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face?"

The redhead leans over the side of the ship, clutching her stomach. Meanwhile, the young woman's dog stands on its hind legs to peer over the side of the ship as well. The shaggy gray and white dog rests her giant paws on the edge of the ship and lets her pink tongue flop in the wind.

"It feels great, doesn't it, Rose?" the raven-haired girl asks.

"With all due respect, Princess Mikasa," Sasha says, having just finished expelling the rest of the contacts of her stomach, "perhaps you should refrain from leaning too far over the edge of the boat. We don't want you falling overboard during your own birthday celebration."

Mikasa waves her hand, failing to acknowledge Sasha's warning, and continues to keep her eyes peeled on the water below. Though she's always lived in Maria, the kingdom by the sea, she never grows tired of the dark, rolling waves. The fishermen are allowed to go out daily into those supposedly dangerous waters, but she's only allowed on special occasions. The beach is usually as close as she can get to feeling the ocean mist on her fingertips.

In the distance, she can see the sun gradually setting. Orange hues of light reflect on the water, illuminating the entire sea. Mikasa wishes she was close enough to reach her hand in and feel the cool, salty water on her own fingertips instead of witnessing it from above.

She lifts a leg up on a nearby crate to get a better view.

"Princess Mikasa, that's not a lady-like stance," Sasha whispers from behind her ear.

Mikasa rolls her eyes and sets her leg down, running her fingers through her dog's soft fur instead. Rose lets out a bark and topples Mikasa to the ground. She giggles as the dog's tongue licks across her cheek.

"Enough, enough," Mikasa exclaims through giggles as she pushes the vivacious dog off of her.

"I'll assist you," Sasha offers, lending an arm for Mikasa to stand back up.

"I'm perfectly fine," Mikasa retorts as she gets back on her feet. She rubs the top of her dog's head again and stares out into the horizon. The sun has nearly sunk beneath the endless ocean now.

"It'll be time for fireworks soon," Sasha tells Mikasa enthusiastically.

Mikasa nods quietly.

"Everyone on board is happy to celebrate with you tonight, but, you know…"

Mikasa's hands clench onto the side of the ship. She knows what Sasha is going to say next.

"They would like if you got settled down…"

"There's no one that I—"

"There are plenty of young men who are willing to marry you and ascend the throne. Marriage would be good for you. Perhaps it could tame this—" Sasha gestures to Mikasa's entire figure, "—wild side of you."

"Wild?" Mikasa questions, raising an eyebrow.

"You never have been one to follow all the codes of the aristocracy. Just the fact that you're wearing pants is—"

"Remind me whose birthday we're celebrating?" Mikasa asks Sasha again.

"I believe they need my help setting off the fireworks," the redhead says quietly and ducks away.

Mikasa watches as the first few fireworks are set off, though even as they paint the night sky in marvelous colors, a knot forms in her stomach. She is not a wild animal that should be tamed. Yet no one she's met has ever matched her in the same vivacious spirit.

...

"Eren, there you are!" the sea queen exclaims suddenly as Eren enters into the throne room. Her long brown hair moves gently in the water as she embraces her son. Her blue tail brushes against his, and she runs her fingers through his brown hair of the same color.

"I'm fine," Eren mutters, turning away to avoid her concerning gaze.

"And where were you off to this time? The sunken ship?" Queen Carla scolds.

"They went to the surface," Levi mutters quietly below them.

Eren shoots him a glare with his green eyes. The crab has still not mentioned the hideaway though, which means that Levi is still remaining loyal to Eren.

"The surface!" Carla gasps. "Eren, you know it's dangerous. What if a human being saw you?"

"I was far from the shore," Eren argues. "Would it be so bad if—"

"Humans do not admire. They destroy. Our world must remain a secret. We are well-protected here within the gates of Atlantica. Your frequent trips outside the kingdom worry me, which was why I sent Levi to keep an eye on you."

"I never go far," Eren argues.

"And you won't for a while. It's straight to your sleeping quarters for you," Carla says sternly, gripping her son's shoulders. "You've put yourself in too much unnecessary danger."

Eren huffs. "What if I don't enjoy a life down here? Why don't you care if I'm happy or not?"

"I care that you're safe. Your curiosity is going to be your fatal flaw. Now go," she commands, pointing a pale finger toward the right.

Eren sighs and begins swimming away. He and his mother have always had clashing personalities and opposite wishes. She craves a life of peace and safety, which is never intentionally bad except when it constrains one's desires. Eren has never wanted a life of comfort. He's always dreamed of knowing what lies beyond the ocean's shore. He's always craved adventure.

"I'm sorry, Eren," Armin mutters as he swims alongside him. "It slipped out."

"It's fine," Eren growls.

He retreats back to his living quarters as instructed, but he cannot sleep. He lies awake, watching the moonlight dance underneath the waves, until something large casts a shadow over the ocean floor. He can hear something echoing in the distance, but he can't be sure what.

Quietly, he slips from the window and is making his way toward the surface when he hears fins flapping beside him. He gazes down, seeing his fish friend has joined him.

"Where are you going, Eren?" Armin asks quietly. "Your mother—"

"I'm just taking a peek," Eren argues.

He leaves the underwater kingdom behind and gasps as he emerges to the surface. Fresh air, rather than water, fills his lungs. Ahead is something large and wooden. He's seen boats once or twice but they've never been this large. Colorful lights, he realizes, are responsible for the loud booms.

"Eren!" comes a sharp hiss.

He spins around to see Levi. Not wanting to engage in another argument, he begins slowly leaping through the water toward the noisy ship.

"Eren, come back here!" Levi snaps in the distance.

Once again, he ignores the crab's snarky voice and approaches closer. Besides the loud lights illuminating the sky, he is beginning to hear the sound of chatter and the sweet sound of music. The ship creaks slowly against the water as he swims alongside it. Eren slowly lifts himself up on the plank of the ship near a hole that gives him a view of the deck.

His green eyes peer forward at the scene playing out in front of him. A celebration of sorts is occurring. The humans dance and clap excitedly as music fills the air. Eren's never seen humans this close before out of respect for the safety of his people, but seeing them this close fills him with a new sense of joy. The humans and merfolk don't seem so different at all. They all possess that friendly and lively demeanor.

He turns his head, his gaze falling toward a young woman with long black hair playing a…what had Reiner called?... _a snarfblat_. She dances happily while a hairy animal prances by her side. She moves her feet in tune with the music and sways her dark hair from side to side. Eren peers forward, noticing her gray eyes that seem to shine with light and youth.

His gaze has moved away from anyone else on the ship. He now only looks at _her._ She reminds him of himself in the way she moves and speaks. Unlike the other women on the ship, she is less-reserved and seems to move with no care. Eren wishes he could possess that same sense of freedom.

"All right, all right, enough dillydallying for now. It's time to bestow our princess a birthday present," a redheaded woman announces.

Eren wishes the young woman would dance again. Instead, he finds her strange, furry companion running toward him. He makes a quiet sound of surprise as a wet tongue licks his face, but the raven-haired girl calls the creature away again.

Eren peeks forward as the redhead woman pauses near a bulky object covered with a thick drape.

"A birthday present, for our princess adored across the whole kingdom. Happy birthday, Mikasa," she announces. She pulls the dark drape to reveal a statue carved of stone. Eren tilts his head. He supposes it resembles the young woman, no, _the princess,_ but her hair is pulled up in the statue, and her shirt and pants are replaced with the outline of a dress instead.

"Uh, gee, thank you," the girl… _Mikasa…_ says.

 _Mikasa._ Her name is clear in Eren's head. He's never seen a mermaid that's outshone her own beauty.

"It's our honor," her accomplice says, curtseying toward the princess.

Eren watches as Mikasa shuffles toward the edge of the boat and gazes forward in the distance. He can see the disappointment reflecting in her eyes, and her quiet response makes him wonder if she feels trapped as well.

"Shall we get back to partying?" the redheaded girl asks nervously.

"Ah, yes," Mikasa says.

Eren has been too distracted by her to notice the storm clouds rolling forward in the distance. Winter always brings the most dangerous storms. A flash of lightning causes Eren to jump slightly.

It's amazing how the sea can quickly transform from a gentle wave into roaring waters. Eren leaps from the edge of the boat back into the water, watching the storm play out before him.

Torrential rain mixes with high wind. The crew is in panic, trying to steer the ship to safety, but thunder echoes, and the waves only grow more wild. Eren swims nearby the ship, worried for _her._

It is when lightning strikes the sail that he sees the orange element known as fire emerge and begin to engulf everything on board. His eyes widen as he witnesses the destructive flame that only exists on the surface. The crew is leaping into smaller boats, and his heart rate slows when he sees Mikasa dive into the water below.

Her hairy companion barks from the ship, and Eren's heart races again as he watches her move back toward the burning vessel.

"What are you doing?" he whispers to himself.

He loses sight of her in the flames but watches a minute later as the furry creature lands in the ocean's rough waters. But Mikasa does not emerge from the flames. Eren stares, entranced, as the ship explodes with a flash of light.

He swims toward the wreckage, adrenaline coursing through his veins. He ducks under the water, and past the slowly-floating remnants of the ship, he sees her body sinking. He dives, grasping underneath her arms before the treacherous waters can take her from him.

...

The sand feels warm beneath Mikasa's fingers and toes. It's what begins to bring her back to the present. She was trapped in the high tides of the raging, salty sea, but now she can feel the sunlight kissing her skin.

There's something else. Though not fully conscious, she can feel the presence of _someone_. A hand, rough and strong, rests softly on her cheek, tracing softly against the aftermath of a stinging wound. Another hand rests gently behind her head. She can feel fingertips tracing softly through her dark hair.

The sound of crashing waves begins to fill her ears, but another sound grows louder. A low, smooth voice is calling to her. She thinks she hears music, but it's only a male's voice singing softly to her. She feels calm and secure in this stranger's arms. Her eyes begin to open as she rubs her hand up the arm extended toward her.

As the sun fully rises over a new day, she sees the light illuminating a heavenly face. His skin is copper, his brown hair reflects the sun's beams, and his pale green eyes stare deeply into hers as he finishes his song. She can feel her face twisting into a smile, and she tightens her grip on the stranger's arm until the barking of a dog causes him to twist his limb away.

Rose comes bounding down the beach toward her, and as she fully becomes aware of her surroundings, the stranger is gone. She sits up slowly, trying to gaze forward despite the dog's tongue licking all over her face.

"Thank goodness, you're all right, princess," Sasha says, beginning to lift her to her feet.

"Did you hear someone, just now?" Mikasa asks, the man's sweet voice still ringing in her ears. She begins walking toward the water, but Sasha pulls her back.

"I think you're in need of some rest. Let's get you back," Sasha suggests.

Mikasa nods, but her gaze still falls to the sunlit ocean and warm beach.

 _Who was he?_ she asks herself. _He seemed familiar._

Perhaps it is the seawater in her lungs causing her mind to think up foolish fantasies, but she still keeps her gaze on the ocean as she leaves the beach. The stranger who saved her must be real, and when she finds him, she will thank him for saving her life.


	2. The seaweed is always greener

Part 2 is here! Thanks for waiting. Unfortunately, no Mikasa this chapter, but she'll be back in full swing next update. Part 3 to come in a week or two.

…

While Levi spends the next few days stressing over the events that have occurred, Eren finds himself in a particularly good mood. He peeps up to the surface more often these days, hoping to get a glimpse of the young woman he saved, but his visits are short as Levi threatens to tell his mother the truth.

Confined to the ocean floor, Eren spends his days staring up at the surface, longing for a day that he can go up there and join her. He wants to walk and run alongside her, to explore the human world with her. He wants to be with _Mikasa_.

Eren doesn't realize he's been daydreaming more often than normal until his mother finds him one day to speak to his lovesick attitude.

"You've been more quiet than normal," the mermaid remarks, her dark hair flowing with the current.

"Than normal?" Eren asks, completely unaware anything has changed since the incident.

But something has, he realizes then. While his ambitions to join the surface life still remain, there is another reason for him to be up there now. He wants to meet Mikasa again and formally introduce himself, tell her that he was the one who saved her. These days he can see her gray eyes and long, silky hair every time he shuts his own eyes. Could this be love growing in his heart?

Carla wraps her fingers under his chin. "I see you looking off into the distance a lot more than normal. Has a mermaid finally caught your eye?"

Eren freezes, knowing his cheeks are already beginning to turn red despite his wish that they wouldn't.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" the boy stammers.

Carla smirks. "Your father used to blush like that when he was thinking about me."

"Mom, gross," Eren grumbles, pushing her hand away. "There's nothing going on. I'm going to go swim in the reef for a bit."

He hears her chuckling as he departs, silently cursing to himself for allowing his mother to realize something is up. She suspects nothing as of this moment, but Eren knows she will ask more questions eventually, and he will not know what to say when they become more specific.

Eren travels to the colorful reef, watching as other aquatic species swim by, content with their life in the ocean. He lets out a sigh and reclines on a sloped stone, watching the sunlight ripple on the ocean's waves.

"Where's Armin?" Eren grumbles. "I want to go out and explore."

"You will do no such thing," a grumpy voice responds.

Eren sits up, seeing Levi scurry across the rocks, a sour expression on his face. He pinches his claws anxiously and narrows his eyes on the young merman.

"You won't let me go to the surface, and now you won't let me explore?" Eren asks.

"I've kept your secret so far, but I can't keep covering for you if you keep this up," Levi explains. "I'm not going to even speak of the events that occurred a few days ago…"

"But I want to go up there," Eren says, his eyes lifting to the surface above him. "I want to see _her_."

"Absolutely not!" Levi scolds. "There is a place for merfolk, and that is right here, in the _ocean._ Going up there exposes your identity-your _existence-_ to humans. Do you know how much danger you could put your people in?"

Eren sighs. "I wish I were a human."

"Well, you're not. You're a merman, and you're going to live out the rest of your days in Atlantica," Levi states firmly.

Eren frowns, watching Levi turn his back as he begins ranting about the same topics he always does.

"Your mother deserves your respect, she's doing your best to protect you, going up there would be an insult when you know better…"

Eren stops listening to Levi as Armin suddenly swims by, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"You have to come see this," Eren's companion says.

Eren turns his head, watching Levi raise a claw in the air as he continues to express his everlasting disappointment in Eren. The merman slowly nods and quietly swims away from Levi's unrelenting lecture.

...

"Why are we back at the grotto?" Eren asks as he follows the fish to the undersea cave.

"Just look," Armin urges.

Eren slowly moves the heavy stone and swims inside, gasping at the new addition to his collection that sits in the center. He easily pinpoints her bright eyes, soft lips, and soft hair. The statue of Mikasa has made its new home in Eren's own grotto.

Eren slowly approaches, his eyes glowing in admiration. Albeit, this statue of Mikasa is a lot different than how she presents herself in real life, but he is astounded by it all the same. Armin swims in the corner, smiling at his friend as Eren surveys the statue.

"Are you happy?" Armin asks.

Eren slowly nods. "If only I could go up there and see her," he thinks out loud as he traces the statue's jawline with his fingers.

"You will do no such thing," comes a sharp voice that Eren can only recognize as his mother's. He turns around, seeing her shock and disgust at the treasures Eren's collected over the years, especially the statue he's been quietly caressing.

"Levi, you—"

Eren's mother cuts off his words as the dark crab flinches.

"What is the meaning behind this, Eren? All of this?!" she exclaims in a perturbed manner. "Is it true? You rescued a human a few days ago?"

"She was going to die, Mom. I wasn't going to—"

"Eren, you _know_ we are strictly forbidden from interacting with humans. This is what I've feared all along, and now it's finally come true. You should've just let that woman drown."

Eren clenches his fist. "No. No one deserves to die."

"Humans have tainted this ocean. They pollute the sea and kill the fish and leave us to suffer. You cannot defend their actions!" his mother hisses.

Eren backs up against the statue as his mother grows nearer, her amber eyes flaming in rage.

"I love her," Eren says so quietly, that he thinks his mother will not pick it up, but by the widening of her eyes and trembling of her limbs, he realizes she's heard it all.

"No… _no._ Eren, do you realize how much of a mess you've gotten yourself into?!"

"I've always wanted to be one of them, Mom, but now I have a reason to," Eren argues.

"You need to be taught a proper lesson. My lectures and sending Levi after you have not been enough," she says, beginning to rub her trident.

Eren pauses. "Wh-what are you…"

"This is for your own good, Eren. You are a merman, not a human. This childlike fantasy of yours must end," she states simply as the tip of the trident begins to glow.

"Mom, no!" Eren shouts as the first blast destroys a shelf of the precious goods he's worked so hard to collect. He charges toward her, but she moves her trident swiftly, swirling it around the room as artifact after artifact explodes.

"Mom, stop! Those aren't going to harm anyone!" he begs, tears clinging to his eyes.

But his mother ignores her wishes, and after having destroyed almost everything in sight, she steers her trident toward the statue. He lets out a strangled cry as he watches the statue explode into pieces, bits of stone floating in all different directions.

His mother's actions pause, and Eren watches in awe at the mess of his once pristine grotto. The shelves lined with goods are bare, broken bits and pieces of his dreams remaining. He stares at the crumpled remains of the statue and slowly sinks down to the ocean floor, burying his face in his hands. His mother is quiet as she leaves.

"Eren," Levi says quietly, "I wasn't going to—"

"I need some time to myself," Eren mutters, wiping tears from his eyes as both Armin and Levi exit.

His mourning period is interrupted by a strange thought that crosses his mind. Though he has never seen the sorcerer himself, he has heard of Jean. Once a prominent figure in the kingdom, his mother banished the sorcerer after he began exerting too much power.

But Eren knows of the power Jean possesses. Though he was too young to know the sorcerer at the time, he's heard stories of Jean's magic and transformative powers. He knows the sorcerer lives far in the edge of their territory, past the bright green seaweed and colorful reefs.

 _But can I do that? Can I really betray my mother?_ Eren thinks as he slowly lifts his head.

His mother has already shown him she cares little for him. Perhaps she had good intentions, but she's never cared once for what Eren has had to say, always shutting down his ideas before he has the time to formulate them.

If his mother will do little to aid in his happiness, perhaps Jean can.

Eren slowly ascends out of his grotto, hearing shouts with each stroke.

"Eren, where are you going?!" Levi exclaims.

"Haven't you done enough?" Eren growls.

"It was an accident!" Levi shouts. "I let it slip. She thought you were in love with a mermaid."

Eren glares at the crab floating beside him. "I'm going to go see Jean."

"Eren, no!" Armin gasps.

"Eren, he's a monster. Queen Carla kicked him out of the kingdom for a reason," Levi warns.

"Don't try to stop me. Go tell my mother if you want. I'm tired of living by her rules," Eren says, picking up his pace to outswim the two. They do not appear to pursue as their shouts of disapproval quiet down.

He swims away from his grotto, past the reef, until he can no longer see the golden gates of Atlantica anymore. The sea becomes murky as he grows further away from his homeland until he nears a darker part of the ocean, devoid of all life.

A glowing sea cave sits in the distance that Eren can only assume must be Jean's cave. He can see glowing embers and steam rising from it. Whether it is a result of magic or the change in ocean, Eren isn't sure.

Eren slowly nears, peeking into the mouth of the cave. He can see light glowing within, but all is quiet.

"Come in, come in," comes a sly voice.

Eren slowly enters the cave, swimming past jars of glowing substances and captive fish. He gulps, wondering if now is the time to back out, but he thinks of Mikasa's glowing face again and comes further into the light, finding the sorcerer swimming about his residence.

He has spiked gray hair, a repulsive face, and black tentacles comprising his lower half. Eren tries to shove down his feeling of disgust as he makes eye contact with the creature.

"Are you Eren?" he asks.

"Y-Yes. But how did you—"

"I have my ways," Jean states, moving away from what Eren realizes now is a glowing orb comprised of steam and shifting waves.

"You can see the kingdom?" Eren asks curiously.

"Magic helps with that," Jean says, smirking at the merman. "If I understand, you're here to become human so you can join your beloved up on the surface."

Eren gulps. "Yes, but…but can you even do that?"

"Of course I can! I've aided many merfolk in the past with this talent of mine," Jean states, beginning to rummage through bottles on a rocky shelf.

"But my mother kicked you out from the kingdom. I heard you were doing terrible things, collecting merfolk's souls and—"

"That was years ago, young Eren, far too early for you to remember. I've repented my ways. I'm here to serve the greater good, but your mother won't believe it. Consider this my token of forgiveness to her. I'll give her son the happiness he wants," Jean promises.

Eren pauses, still unsure of what the right decision is.

"Here's what will happen," Jean says, gathering ingredients in his hand as he moves toward his cauldron. "I will make you a human three days. Get the princess to kiss you by sunset on the third day, and the spell will become permanent. If you fail, you'll turn back into a merman."

"And?" Eren asks, lifting his eyes in assumption there will be consequence for this.

"You belong to me. You'll no longer be a citizen of Atlantica," Jean states. "Have we got a deal?"

Eren pauses. While giving in to Jean's magic may guarantee him happiness with Mikasa, he will never see his mother again, Atlantica, or his friends. But then he recalls his mother's vicious attitude earlier in the day and Levi's betrayal, and he thinks that perhaps this will be the right choice after all.

"We also haven't discussed payment," Jean interrupts his thoughts.

"I don't have any money," Eren argues.

"Don't worry about _that_ form of payment. I want something else."

"What do you want?" Eren asks worriedly.

"Your voice," Jean says coldly.

Eren pauses. "But how will I be able to get her to fall in love with me without—"

"There are ways," Jean states. "Women despise men who speak too much. They like the quiet ones who listen."

Eren hesitates, watching as Jean begins tossing ingredients into his cauldron. Multi-colored sparks fly out with each potion tossed in. In the chaos of what is happening, Eren slowly nods, not sure when he'll ever get the chance again to live on the surface.

"A signature then, is what I require," Jean states, holding down a scroll of paper from his hand.

 _This is my last chance_ , Eren thinks, but his hand betrays his mind. He finds himself already signing and watches the scroll disappear in a flash. The room becomes illuminated by the glowing wonders of the potion. He stares at it in awe, watching the sorcerer begin to chant. He waits patiently, until Jean leans forward, extending a finger underneath his chin.

"Sing," Jean commands.

Eren opens his mouth, beginning to sing a collection of notes. He watches Jean's hands greedily clutch around his throat, and slowly, he feels his voice leaving his body. It exits his mouth in a golden hue which Jean collects in a sealed jar.

Suddenly, sparks of light dazzle around Eren's body. He feels himself changing, his tail becoming replaced by two limbs, his gills disappearing from his skin until he realizes…he can't breathe.

As the cloud of smoke disappears, Eren begins swimming upward, his lungs burning. Two creatures swarm around him, and as he glances down, realizing in shock that Armin and Levi have pursued him after all.

Too oxygen-deprived to make much of a note about their presence, they help him upward. Eren kicks his new legs, propelling himself closer and closer to the surface. He can see the sunlight rippling on top until suddenly, he breaks free, past the waves. Eren lets out a gasp of fresh air. It's the first time oxygen like this has ever filled his lungs.

As the sun rises on a new day, Eren breathes in and out, kicking his legs around in the water. He's done it. He's become human.


	3. Sha la la la la la, my oh my

Mikasa walks along the beach, playing on her flute as Rose runs around her feet, enjoying the music and ocean breeze. She can still hear the tune of the boy's song and wonders again if she only imagined his presence due to her near-death experience.

She's spent her days wandering the kingdom, trying to find the man whose voice and facial features match the one who saved her, but her search has led to nothing. With each passing day, she's beginning to doubt that she'll ever find him.

Perhaps she's only using this man as an excuse to delay her marriage. Perhaps she doesn't care for him at all. But Mikasa thinks of his gentle eyes and warm hand and knows these feelings are more real than anything she's ever felt before.

"Should we walk a little farther?" she suggests to Rose, walking down the beach she's visited so many times in the past few days. She's walked this same pathway for days with the burning hope that her rescuer may appear in the same place he saved her.

Mikasa feels the ocean breeze blow her hair as she strides across the sand, her dog jotting happily by her side. Suddenly, the Rose takes off in a frenzy, running down the beach.

"Come back!" Mikasa shouts, chasing after her furry companion. Something must've spooked the dog. Otherwise, Rose would've been as obedient as always.

Mikasa pursues her pet until she pauses, noticing someone sitting on the large stone rock on the seashore. He has tan skin and dark brown hair and looks as if he's a bit shaky. She notices the cloth drawn around his waist, which she guesses was found in the shoreline. He sits uncomfortably as Rose jumps against the rock, attempting to lick the stranger's face.

"Are you all right, sir?" she asks, grabbing Rose's collar to pull the dog back. "I promise she's not very vicious. All bark and no bite."

The young man slowly nods. She pauses, noticing something familiar about his green eyes. He looks gently at her, and her heart seizes. Could this be the one who rescued her?

"Wh-what's your name?" Mikasa asks, not wanting to jump to conclusions just yet.

The young man opens his mouth to speak, but no words come out. He seems disappointed by this result.

"What's wrong? Can't you speak?" Mikasa wonders.

The boy shakes his head.

Mikasa pauses and feels her heart sink. This must not be the man who rescued her after all. He widens his eyes and begins gesturing to her, as if he's trying to tell her something, but she cannot understand what he's trying to say. She watches him begin to slide off the rock due to his violent gestures and catches him in her arms.

"Careful there," Mikasa warns, watching him stare up at her in admiration.

He becomes steady on his feet yet remains clutched to the sleeves of her shirt. His limbs tremble, and his eyes appear to shake. Mikasa tucks a strand of stray hair away from his face.

"I can only imagine what you've just been through. Let me get you back to the castle. We'll help you out," she suggests.

He slowly nods, beginning to take a step forward, but his legs falter.

"I'll help," Mikasa offers, taking one of his arms and wrapping it around her neck. She wraps another arm around his bare waist and begins helping him walk across the sandy shore.

...

Mikasa rests her arm against the tall glass window, watching the sun set in the horizon. She has no idea what the washed-up man means, if he's related to the one who saved her. All she can think about is the gentle voice and the comforting warmth of the one who rescued her.

"You need to let this silly little thing go," Sasha comments from the dining room table as they wait for dinner. "First you rescue a stranger from the beach, and now you still go on about finding the one who rescued you. It's only a fantasy, Mikasa. It must've been your imagination."

"It seemed so life-like," Mikasa states as she smooths out the pleated folds of her pink dress. When it comes to dinner, she finally submits to dressing up, sacrificing her comfort for the sake of propriety.

"These things happen when one is about to die," Sasha states, waving her hand in the air.

"I'll marry him. I'll marry him if I ever find him," Mikasa says quietly.

"Now you're just being ridiculous. _You? Marry someone you barely know?_ Isn't that what you've been arguing against this entire time—" The rest of Sasha's speech is cut out by the door opening.

Mikasa turns, watching the young man she saved earlier walk through the doors. His filthy dress is gone, replaced by a dark suit that immediately captures her attention.

"W-Welcome," Mikasa stammers, unsure why nervousness has set in all of the sudden. She barely knows the man in front of her, let alone his name. Her agreeance to help him was only a gesture of kindness.

He looks at her dress and gestures to it, smiling at her.

"Oh? You like this?" she asks, staring down at her dress. "I don't really like dressing up much, but…"

He grabs onto her hands and nods.

Mikasa feels her cheeks warm in response.

"Well, there's a spot at the table set just for you," she explains, leading him to the chair directly next to hers. As he takes a seat, Mikasa takes her usual spot at the head of the table, only half-listening to Sasha's remarks about how it's refreshing to have a dinner guest after all this time.

Mikasa watches the young man study his fork with curiosity before picking it up and running it through his hair. Mikasa can't help but giggle a little, but feels guilty as his cheeks redden in embarrassment.

"Ah, perhaps we should get a doctor to check you out too," Mikasa suggests. "Just to make sure you didn't suffer any head trauma…"

"Don't be silly, Mikasa, he seems perfectly fine," Sasha argues. "A bit exhausted, probably. You slept for a couple days after the shipwreck."

Mikasa notices concern shine in the green eyes of the boy.

"Oh, I was in a bit of a shipwreck myself awhile back," Mikasa explains. "But I'm already back in tip top shape."

She watches his frown curve into a smile. Electricity shoots through her body as he does so, but Mikasa still has trouble comprehending why. This isn't the man who saved her, even if those were her initial thoughts.

Their conversation is interrupted by fresh food being carried out by servants. As a plates of freshly cooked seafood are set on the table, Sasha begins leaning toward Mikasa.

"You should get out of the castle tomorrow," her advisor suggests. "You've been moping around in here for ages. I think it would do some good."

Though Mikasa has spoken against such outings in the past few weeks, she is quick to agree this time. Her head immediately spins toward the boy, who is staring at his plate in intense perplexity.

"Would you like to accompany me on a tour of the kingdom tomorrow?" she asks. "If this is where you're staying for a while, it might get you acquainted with the wonderful sights and the people here."

His head vigorously nods up and down.

Mikasa grins. "Well, it's settled then." She picks up her fork, beginning to dip it into her plate of steaming hot food.

...

Later that night, Eren is escorted to his bedroom. His heart beats with excitement for the coming day, and his cheeks redden at his realization that he couldn't take his eyes off of Mikasa for the entirety of their dinner. Of course, it didn't seem like she could take her eyes off of him either.

Eren steps onto the balcony of his bedroom, watching the full moon shine its glowing light onto the ocean waves below. Out on the lawn, Mikasa runs around with her dog, he now learns it's called. She's replaced her elegant dress from dinner with a simple nightgown and runs barefoot across the grass.

Eren watches fondly as Mikasa chases her pet around. Her dog barks in excitement while the princess' giggles fill the air. He opens his mouth, as if to call out to her, but he is cruelly reminded of the bargain he made.

He slowly clenches his fist. He'll be able to kiss her without speaking. He'll make sure of that.

Eren is barely aware Mikasa is turning around to look at him until he sees her eyes locked on his. He moves away from the balcony in an embarrassed state, then relaxes as he sees her wave her hand.

Is she only being friendly? Or is something else lurking there that they both cannot fully describe?

Eren awkwardly waves in response and backs into his bedroom again, the cold night air now vanishing. As he moves toward his bed, Levi stands on his nightstand, grumbling away.

"You're going to give me a heart attack if these next few days don't go as planned," Levi groans. "Tomorrow you need to try your best at being alluring. You need to do everything in your power to get her to kiss you."

Eren smirks and collapses onto his soft bed, Levi's words fading as pleasant sleep begins to overpower him.

...

Mikasa wakes early in the morning, when the sun's golden rays are just beginning to shine across the ocean. She dons a black and blue dress with long white sleeves and meets the young man out in the courtyard where a carriage is waiting for them.

"Did you sleep well?" she asks, fumbling with her fingers. She isn't entirely sure why her stomach is in knots, but his gentle smile and nod calms her quickly.

"Oh, that's good. I'm sorry that it's a bit early, but there's so much to see and do today! I hope you'll like it. I don't often get the chance to show new people the kingdom," she explains, climbing into the carriage.

The young man follows behind, stumbling into his seat. She catches him by the shoulders.

"Careful. It's a big step," she warns. "All balanced now?"

He nods and comfortably takes a seat next to her. Mikasa grabs holds of the reins and watches the gates open. The boy curiously glances around as they leave the confines of the castle behind for the seaside town in the distance.

Mikasa smiles at the amazement in his eyes, not sure how anyone could still see beauty in this old place when she's known it so many years. She stops the carriage when they get into the bustling town and ties up the horses.

Before she even has a chance to do much else, the young man grabs her hands, beginning to pull her in every direction to view the events of the town. They dart past the traders and shoppers, dodging sacks of goods and crates of animals as they maneuver. Mikasa giggles slightly, knowing Sasha would be furious at her not being courteous, but the boy is the one leading her after all.

They spend the afternoon viewing the sights and sounds of town until the boy leads her to the square for some dancing.

"Oh, you want to dance?" she asks curiously as they find a spot among the dancers already. "Do you want to lead?"

He nods, beginning to move in a rhythm with her. Despite getting off to a bumpy start, Mikasa realizes he picks up on the steps well, and at one point, his hands wrap around her waist, and he lifts her into the air. Mikasa gasps in surprise, but is a laughing mess when he brings her back down.

"You're really getting the hang of this," she tells him, cupping his cheek.

As they head out of the bustling town later that afternoon, Mikasa offers the young man the reins, assuming he'll learn to handle them as well as he learned how to dance. He eagerly snatches them and cracks them sharply. The horses take off in a jolt, and Mikasa grips onto the edge of the carriage.

She sees the excitement in his eyes as the carriage lurches forward. Mikasa's eyes widen as they near a cliff. She turns her head toward the young man, but he is eager to carry on. She shuts her eyes, gasping as the horses leap and the carriage lands successfully on the other side.

Mikasa finally makes eye contact with the young man, beginning to laugh uncontrollably.

"That was exciting!" she exclaims, throwing her arms up into the air. "I would've never been allowed to…" She pauses, staring deeply into his eyes again. He's exactly the free-spirited type of person she's always admired.

...

At sunset, Eren climbs into a rowboat with Mikasa. She rows them across the lagoon as the sky slowly turns from pink to indigo. He grins at her, already satisfied with their exciting day. Her laugh is music to his ears, and her smile lights up his entire world.

Though the day has been thrilling, Eren has become increasingly anxious. He needs Mikasa to kiss him. Already he has reached the end of the second day, and he's still had no luck. Sometimes their eyes lock or their hands brush each other's, but it never leads where he wants it to.

Even now, they have both gone uncomfortably quiet sitting in the rowboat. He and Mikasa's eyes lock again, and he leans forward slightly. For a second, it seems as if she's caught on, but then she turns away and begins rowing again, probably assuming Eren was only leaning forward to stretch his back.

 _Just let me kiss you!_ he thinks upsettingly, admiring the way her dark hair glows in the moonlight.

He looks down, disappointed, until Mikasa leans forward to speak.

"I feel a bit guilty not knowing your name. After all, we've spent the past twenty four hours together. Do you think I could try to guess?"

Eren shrugs, not seeing any harm in doing so. His eyes then catch onto Levi, who extends from a reed while Armin swims in the waters nearby.

"How about Connie?" Mikasa asks.

Eren shakes his head.

"Bertholdt?"

Eren gags, shaking his head even more.

Mikasa leans back, in deep thought again, when their boat drifts near the reed Levi is crouching on. Though she cannot see the crab, Eren can see his mouth move. Mikasa tilts her head, as if she's pondering something deeply.

"Is it…Eren?"

He nods his head excitedly, watching her eyes light up at her correct "guess." She reaches forward and grabs his hands, smiling at him.

"Nice to meet you, Eren. I'm glad I know your name now," she says.

Eren expects her to let go, but her hands continue squeezing his. He feels his cheeks turn red and stares at her affectionately, watching in admiration as fireflies began to dance around them.

Her eyes begin to glow in a way he hasn't seen them do so before. Their eyes lock again, as they've done countless times already, but something is different this time. Eren gravitates toward her, and this time, she does the same, beginning to lean closer to him.

Eren tilts his head as her face grows closer. He shuts his eyes, practically feeling her breath on his face when the boat suddenly flips and he tumbles out into the ocean.

Mikasa lets out a curse and grabs hold of him in the cold water.

"Are you okay?" she asks, standing up in the shallow water to help him up.

He nods, deeply frustrated that his perfect moment has been ruined. He was only inches away from remaining a human with her forever, and now, he must be extra careful in making sure that they kiss tomorrow.

…

Later that night, a thick fog sets in over the kingdom. Mikasa stands outside, staring at the gloomy ocean in the distance. Today has been one of the best days of her life, but her mind still wanders to the mysterious man that saved her.

There is no doubt she feels a connection to Eren, but she also feels like a hypocrite for breaking her promise to herself that she would find the one who saved her. She thinks of the rowboat in lagoon tonight, knowing fully intended to kiss Eren before their boat capsized.

Footsteps break Mikasa's train of thought. She turns, watching Sasha move out of the fog into her line of sight.

"You had a good day today?" Sasha asks.

Mikasa slowly nods, staring back out at the ocean again. Sasha's hand grips her shoulder gently, as if she understands Mikasa's struggle.

"I suppose I'm only here to guide you in your courtly life, but may I just say, is it really worth it to continue searching for this mysterious person when there's a young man in the castle who would easily like to spend his life with you?"

Mikasa slowly lifts her head, seeing Eren moving around his bedroom. She grins slightly, her cheeks growing warm. Slowly, she lets out a sigh. She's made her decision. Even if this imaginative man even exists, she has never met him, and he has not shown her the warmth and affection that Eren has.

She turns her head at the window again, about ready to march up to Eren's bedroom and ask him to stay in the castle with her a little longer, when a heavenly voice begins singing over the sound of waves.

Mikasa pauses in her steps. The fog is thick and blocks most of her vision, but the voice sounds familiar…like the man who saved her! She peers forward, catching the glimpse of someone walking across the shore. His voice entrances her until she can no longer recall the face of the loved one she spent her entire day with.


	4. Part of your world

I'm so sorry for such a long break in between these last two chapters. Almost two months, yikes! I got super super busy with Thanksgiving break, finals, Christmas, my own procrastination over writing, etc. But at last the final part is here! Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed :)

…

The clouds are hazy and golden when Eren wakes in the morning. His eyelids slowly open as a claw gently pinches at his hand. Eren gazes downward, finding Levi waking him in a frenzy.

"You need to get up!" he shouts. "They're saying something about marriage downstairs! Princess Mikasa intends to be wed this afternoon."

Eren sits up and blinks for a few moments, slowly taking in the news. He had thought their date had gone well the day prior, but he didn't realize it would guarantee a wedding so soon. His eyes shine with excitement, and he quickly throws the covers aside. He motions for Levi to climb in his pocket and races down the steps, wondering when Mikasa was going to give him the news herself. It's anything but traditional, but he supposes it doesn't matter. Mikasa was never traditional to begin with.

Chatter causes Eren to pause in his footsteps. Both Mikasa and Sasha are downstairs, but there is a mysterious stranger gripped to her arm. He is tall with ashy hair and light brown eyes. Though Eren is at a distance, there is something familiar about the man. A small golden trinket hangs around his neck that captures Eren's attention.

"I suppose I was wrong, Princess," Sasha admits. "The imaginary man of your dreams exists after all. Congratulations to you both."

Eren's heart seizes.

"I've planned the wedding for later today," Mikasa states. Her mannerisms are stiff, and her voice is cold and distant. This is not the Mikasa he recalls from the day prior. It's anything but. "The ship will leave at sunset."

Eren takes in a few deep breaths, hearing Sasha agree to Mikasa's commands. He knows something isn't right, but the heartache is too much to bear at the moment. How close he was to becoming human and getting to live with the girl of his dreams. The dream has vanished, been made impossible, in only an instant.

…

Eren watches the ship depart at sunset. It is lively, full of chatter and joy as it takes off on the glowing sea. There is nothing Eren can do but watch as it leaves the port, taking his hopes and dreams with it.

He sits down, leaning his back against a wooden poll and burying his face in his hands. His mother will surely be furious when Jean comes to collect him in only a few hours. He'll have lost everything. Whatever chances he once had at becoming a human will remain forever gone.

Levi sits at Eren's side while Armin swims slowly in the water nearby. As Eren quietly cries into his arms, he hears Levi shuffle to the side of the dock.

"Find Reiner and tell him to follow the ship. Something isn't right," the crab growls.

Eren does not understand why Levi wants to help him. He has been against the plan all along. Levi says nothing though as he crawls back next to Eren. There is a splash of Armin taking off, but other than that, all remains quiet.

That is until a gull's cries cause Eren to lift his head up minutes later.

"Eren! Eren!" Reiner cries out, landing his body clumsily on the dock. Eren stares at him curiously, wondering what could be so important that he has found out, besides the fact Mikasa is marrying another man and not him.

"So I went to look, like Armin told me, so I was flying—you know—flying as I always do I guess, and so as I was flying, and in one of the windows, the warlock—wizard—no, sorcerer!—he was looking in the mirror and sounded like— _like you!_ The princess is marrying the sea sorcerer that took your voice, Eren!" Reiner calls out frantically.

Eren pauses, reality setting in. That would explain the familiarity of the man, how Mikasa would change her mind about Eren so quickly. While it fills him with joy to know she is only under Jean's control and not truly indifferent toward him, he has very little time to turn things around. Determined to set things right, he leaps into the ocean, though it proves difficult to swim with human legs.

A snap of a claw, and a barrel and excess rope comes rolling down into the sea. Eren grasps and loosely ties the rope around Armin.

"You two go! I'll go warn the queen!" Levi shouts. He lowers his voice as he turns to Reiner. "And you! You go create a distraction!"

All three take off in a hurry. Eren grasps onto the barrel tightly, wishing Armin could swim faster, but he knows Armin is already going as fast as he can. He just hopes Mikasa hasn't married Jean yet.

As they grow nearer, it is at this point that Eren notices the several flocks of birds heading toward the ship and the aquatic fish and mammals trailing it. Has Reiner actually succeeded in doing something correct for once?

He taps on the barrel, urging Armin to swim faster. They finally pause at the base of the ship. Eren heaves himself up, listening to what sounds like verbal chaos on the deck. Unnoticed by the guests in all the commotion, he watches the animals torment Jean. Reiner has succeeded in clasping the trinket around Jean's neck, only succeeding in tearing it off Jean's neck when Rose, Mikasa's dog, nips the sorcerer on the butt.

Eren stands upright on the ship's deck, suddenly feeling a rush of air enter his lungs as the trinket shatters. He hears his voice, the one that was singing to Jean days before, faintly emerge from the trinket until it grows and grows, entering Eren's lungs. He finishes singing the rhythm before shutting his mouth and realizing excitedly that his voice has finally returned.

Mikasa is holding a hand to her head, breaking free from Jean's trance when her eyes fall on Eren. Her gray eyes look normal again, and they shine brightly at the sight of him.

"Eren!" she gasps.

"Mikasa," he calls gently, finally able to say her name at last.

"You can talk!" she realizes. He watches as she shoves her heels off and lifts the hem of her white gown to run to him. He excitedly grasps onto her hands as she finds him.

"It was you all along," she states. "I knew you were real."

"Mikasa, no!" comes the deep, scratchy voice of Jean in the distance, his voice no longer sounding as smooth as Eren's own.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. I really tried to, but it's kind of difficult with no voice," Eren explains, chuckling slightly. He leans his head forward, ready to kiss her and seal the deal, but the light suddenly vanishes as the sun suddenly sets behind the sea.

Eren can feel the magic slipping. Mikasa grasps onto his arms as his legs slip out from under him and a scaly tail takes its place. Mikasa lets go in shock as Eren awkwardly stares at her in his merman form.

"You're too late!" Jean cackles. Lightning cracks from his fingertips as his disguise is replaced with his more disgusting appearance of a maniacal, tentacled sorcerer. He crawls forward toward Eren. Eren attempts to move away, but without legs, it is impossible. Jean grasps onto him, wishing a farewell to Mikasa before he plunges both of them into the ocean.

"Eren!" is the last thing he hears Mikasa shout before submerging under the water once more. Jean drags him down to the ocean, muttering to himself when a glowing trident stops both of them in their tracks.

Eren glances up shockingly as his mother with Levi by her side.

"Stop right there, Jean," she growls. Carla looks as if she's aged in the few days Eren has been gone. He suddenly feels guilty for making her believe he was missing this entire time.

"Queen Carla, how are you?" Jean asks, chuckling slightly.

"Let him go, Jean," Carla growls, shoving her trident closer to the sorcerer's neck.

"No, he belongs to me now. We signed a contract," Jean growls.

Two slimy eels pull Eren away from Jean's grasp. He can see the disappointment in his mother's eyes when Jean reveals the golden contract finished off with Eren's signature.

"I'm so sorry," Eren breathes.

Carla swings her trident, but it does nothing to break the contract Eren and Jean had made days before.

Jean cackles in amusement. "That's the problem with legal documents. It's binding and unbreakable with no loopholes to be found. Of course, I was always one to barter. While the young merman prince is certainly a grand commodity, I would be willing to trade for the queen of Atlantica herself."

A slow spell takes hold of Eren. He can feel his limbs growing weaker, his body growing smaller, as his mother contemplates Jean's deal.

"Do we have a deal?" Jean wonders.

A sigh escapes Carla's mouth. Eren wants to call out to her to tell her not to, but nothing comes out. With her golden trident, Queen Carla signs the contract, and Eren is freed. In his place, his mother becomes small and shriveled, like the rest of Jean's collection of merfolk.

"Mom," Eren calls out weakly.

Jean moves his hand downward, seizing both the crown and trident. He cackles with newfound unlimited power.

…

The sky has grown cloudy up above, similar to the night all that time ago when Mikasa almost lost her life. She rips off her dress and hoopskirt, only leaving her long stockings and undergarments underneath. She slips on a pair of her boots before taking off across the deck to the lifeboat.

"Princess, what are you doing?!" Sasha screeches, simply appalled by her behavior. "Did you not just see what happened?"

"I saw it," Mikasa growls as she begins lowering the boat. "You take care of Rose while I'm gone."

"But this is insane! Your dream boy is a…a…a merman!"

"And I'm going to get him back," Mikasa states as she jumps into the lowered boat. Her mind is still fuzzy from being hypnotized. She's barely comprehended that Eren isn't even the same species as her. But she knows she loves him. She would have asked to marry him today if the sea monster, sorcerer, whatever it was, hadn't messed with her mind last night.

"I'll be back!" Mikasa shouts as she begins rowing into the ocean. The waves are growing wild with a coming storm, but she no longer cares. Below the water, she can detect the faintest bit of light and guesses Eren must be somewhere under there.

With a harpoon in hand, she leaps into the water, diving downward until she finds Eren wrestling with the sea monster over what appears to be a trident. Unnoticed by the two, she throws it, the harpoon only faintly scratching the monster's arm. The monster turns to her angrily, holding Eren down with his dark tentacles.

She quickly swims back up to the surface, only to be wrestled back downwards by a pair of malicious looking eels. Mikasa struggles, though realizes quickly she'll need to come up for air soon. She is already feeling a bit dizzy when a nearby crab and fish wrestle the eels for her. They release their grasp, but her vision has already gone a bit dark from the lack of oxygen.

Suddenly, she remembers that she's about to drown, and her legs compel her back up the surface. Mikasa emerges, gasping for breath and coughing as oxygen floods her lungs again. Someone emerges near her, and she turns, realizing it's Eren. She frantically swims to him and wraps her arms around tightly. Despite her cool attitude in the kingdom, she's never trembled so much in her life.

"Mikasa, you need to get out of here," Eren warns. "It's dangerous."

She shakes her head, only clutching him tighter. "No! No! I won't leave you!"

Something begins rumbling beneath them. The crowned head of the sea monster begins to lift out of the water, only this time, it has grown massively in size. As the gigantic head begins rising out of the sea, Eren grabs ahold of Mikasa as they leap back into the ocean.

Mikasa watches in awe as the sea monster fully emerges. It's larger than ten ships stacked on top of each other and could kill them in a heartbeat. She holds onto Eren though, even if he's already told her to get away. She won't leave him to deal with the beast himself.

They dive into the water as a giant tentacle comes their way. The sea monster swings its trident, turning the sea into a choppy mess. Mikasa feels herself being torn away from Eren and being thrown about in the waves. A whirlpool begins to form, dislodging a sunken ship from the bottom of the sea.

As Mikasa is tossed above and under the waves, she grasps onto a spare rope and lifts herself up into the ship, coughing up the water in her lungs when her body meets damp wood. The sea monster is taken with something else, which Mikasa can only assume to be Eren.

An idea forms in Mikasa's mind. She is nothing important to the sea monster, only something disposable and in the way. Noticing the monster's sole interest in Eren, she begins steering the ship closer and closer to the monster before turning the wheel sharply, impaling it in one strike.

A horrible, disgruntled cry arises from the monster's mouth. The sky goes mad as lightning shoots from it. Mikasa is thrown from the ship back into the water but can see the shore nearby. Her heart is racing, her body is tired and sore, but she makes it to the damp shoreline before dragging herself onto the sand and collapsing from exhaustion.

…

Eren should feel content when morning comes. Jean's reign ending meant that his mother and all the other merfolk under Jean's control were set free. The kingdom is at peace again. Eren no longer belongs to Jean. All is how it once was.

But Eren still feels upset, like something is poking at his heart. As soon as he makes sure his own people are okay, he swims to the shore, relieved to see Mikasa resting on the sand. He owes his life to her and her quick-thinking during the battle.

The sun rises gently over the water, and Eren sits on a nearby rock, watching her sleep peacefully. When they were fighting together, she sounded like she really loved him. Who else would risk their life for another?

Eren knows he will not be allowed to rekindle what they once had. His mother should already be furious with him enough after Jean got ahold of her crown and power. He is sure she is relieved he is safe, but Eren doubts his mother will ever grant him his true wish.

Instead, Eren decides he will spend the morning hours pining. He will probably duck into the ocean as soon as she wakes, lest his heart break any more at her noticing him and wanting to speak. For now though, she sleeps soundly.

Eren barely notices someone has been watching him the entire time until his eyes catch something glowing. His tail begins to tingle, and he realizes with a shock that something magical is occurring. He turns his head, gasping in surprise to see his mother using her trident to turn him into a human permanently.

He stares at her with a wide grin, tears springing from his eyes. She looks sad, but her smile is gentle, and she nods her head forward for him to go on.

Blinding light shines around Eren's body as he emerges from the sea, this time dressed in clothes at least. The light radiating from the rising sun and Carla's magic causes Mikasa to blink her eyes open. She sits up slowly, rubbing her eyes until they fall on Eren.

Her hair is damp, her clothes torn and dirty, but her eyes are radiating with joy. Eren has never seen her look more beautiful. He reaches his arms out toward her as she stumbles over to him before he catches her in his arms. He spins her around once, watching the way the ocean breeze causes her hair to lift in the wind before pulling her close to him and performing the act he has been trying to do for three days.

Eren's lips meet Mikasa's. She makes a quiet sound of surprise before molding her soft lips against his and ringing her fingers through his hair. Out of breath, Eren breaks the kiss with a smile against her lips.

"I love you, Mikasa," he says.

"I love you, too," she quietly replies, tracing a hand against his cheek.

…

It is no surprise when their wedding day comes only a month later. Eren has never seen her look more beautiful than when she walks down the aisle in her long and glittering dress. For once, she doesn't appear angry at having to dress up.

The crowd celebrates when they are wed, both people and merfolk. Eren can see his friends and family in the water below, waving excitedly at him and shouting for joy at the new alliance between human and merfolk.

"Just a second," he tells Mikasa as he walks to the edge of the boat. He waves at Armin and Levi, his gaze finally falling on his mother. She lifts herself up with the waves to greet her newlywed son.

Eren warmly smiles at her and wraps his arms around her, noticing the tears gathering in her dark eyes.

"Thank you. I love you," he whispers to her, feeling a few tears roll down his cheeks now.

As he pulls away, he hears heels clacking against the wooden deck behind him. Mikasa appears, smiling at the both of them. She politely curtseys to Eren's mother before Carla dips her head and kisses Eren on the cheek before descending down into the water below.

Mikasa interlaces her arm with Eren and stares down at the merfolk.

At that moment, Carla unleashes her trident to create a dazzling rainbow over the ship. Both Eren and Mikasa stare at it in awe, finding it to be the perfect wedding present. As the ship departs, Eren clutches Mikasa close to him and waves at the life he has chosen to leave behind.

"Are you happy?" Mikasa asks quietly.

Eren turns and smiles at her before leaning forward to kiss her again.

"Yes," he whispers.


End file.
